Propose The Wedding Singer
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Baekhyun berpikir alam sedang memainkan lelucon tidak lucu ketika seorang pria tinggi bertelinga lebar yang bahkan baru lima detik ia lihat wajahnya, tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya dan mengajaknya menikah. Sialnya, pertemuan mereka tak berakhir sampai disitu. Mereka kembali dipertemukan seolah itu adalah takdir mereka - Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt D.3 :** **Lamaran Chanyeol di Bandara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Propose The Wedding Singer** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance** **, Fluff**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi berjalan menyusuri kerumunan orang berlalu-lalang di bandara Incheon. Sebelah tangannya menyeret sebuah koper berwarna hitam, sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang paspor miliknya. Well, sebenarnya penampilan pria dengan tinggi sekitar seratus delapan puluh lima itu normal-normal saja seperti orang Korea pada umumnya, namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia memang menarik perhatian. Tidak hanya tinggi badannya yang terbilang tidak biasa dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah, paras tampannyapun cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pria tinggi itu sepertinya tak menyadari perhatian orang-orang yang tertuju ke arahnya karena ia tengah fokus pada hal lain. Pandangan matanya lurus menuju satu titik―atau lebih tepatnya pada seseorang yang sedang duduk menikmati kopi di sebuah café.

Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan, menghampiri orang tersebut. Dan begitu sampai di tempat tujuannya, pria tinggi itu menghentikan langkahnya, matanya menatap lurus pria mungil bermata sipit itu. Ia tak berkata apapun, hanya terus menatap kesibukan yang lebih pendek dengan ponselnya. Namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Ketika menyadari kehadiran seseorang di hadapannya, si mungilpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya ke pria asing tersebut. Mata sipit dengan sentuhan eye-liner itu berkedip dua kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum ramah pada yang lebih tinggi. Sedikit canggung bagi yang lebih pendek karena pria asing itu tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

"Um..ada yang bisa kubantu?" Baekhyun –si mungil– berusaha bersikap ramah.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Untuk seperkesian detik, Baekhyun merasa otaknya mendadak mogok bekerja sehingga ia tak bisa memproses kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan pria tinggi itu. Dirinya bertanya apakah ia salah dengar atau apa? Jadi, iapun refleks bertanya, "Apa?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Kemudian hening.

Jika ditanya apa impian Baekhyun dalam konteks percintaan, tentu saja jawabannya adalah bertemu pangeran berkuda putihnya dan menikah dengannya. Seorang yang tampan―jika ia beruntung. Seorang yang romantis dan selalu berkata jujur. Seorang yang bisa diandalkan dalam hal apapun. Well, tidak harus sesempurna yang dibayangkannya selama orang itu mencintai Baekhyun apa adanya.

Namun berbeda dengan situasinya saat ini.

Pria asing tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya ini tidak termasuk ke dalam hitungannya.

Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa menyatakan cinta dengan ekspresi sedatar itu? Lagipula, siapa pria asing ini? Baekhyun bahkan baru melihatnya LIMA DETIK yang lalu dan dia sudah mengajaknya menikah? DEMI TUHAN, LELUCON MACAM APA INI?!

"H–hah?"

"Terimalah cintaku."

Kembali hening.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai berbisik-bisik, tersenyum tidak jelas karena pernyataan cinta yang blak-blakkan itu, beberapa dari mereka bahkan merekam kejadian tersebut. Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki pria asing itu. Pikirnya, gara-gara pria aneh itulah mereka jadi pusat perhatian disini. Dan sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Jadi, pria mungil itupun bangkit dari duduknya, menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya, mengambil kopi dan kopernya.

"Selamat tinggal." Kemudian berbalik meninggalkan pria asing itu disana.

.

.

Luhan menyeruput jus-nya di antara kegiatan mengemudi mobilnya ketika bibir di sampingnya tak berhenti mengoceh. Entah ini menit ke-berapa semenjak dirinya menjemput Baekhyun –sahabatnya– di bandara JFK dan menyimak ceritanya tentang seorang pria asing yang tiba-tiba saja melamarnya di bandara. Menurut Luhan itu sangat romantis, namun ditepis mentah-mentah oleh si pencerita, itu sebabnya Luhan memilih pilihan bijak dimana ia hanya diam dan menyimak saja.

"Bisa kau percaya itu?! Dia itu sinting atau apa sih?!"

Luhan menghela napas lelah. Mata rusanya melirik sekilas ke samping hanya untuk menemukan sahabatnya itu masih berapi-api (dalam artian tidak baik) pasca bercerita. Ini yang kelima kalinya pria bermata sipit itu melampirkan kata 'sinting' dalam kalimatnya. Luhan benar-benar meragukan Baekhyun adalah salah satu lulusan terbaik Seoul National University.

"Ya, ya, pria itu sinting dan kau menakjubkan." Luhan memberi komentar 'yang ingin didengar Baekhyun'. Tangannya yang memegang kemudi memutarnya ke kanan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di basement Central Park Hotel, New York.

"Thank you!" seru Baekhyun puas.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Sekarang aku boleh bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Well, hanya penasaran." Luhan mematikan mesin mobilnya, lalu menatap yang bermata sipit. "Pria asing ini, apakah ia tampan?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak seraya melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. "Ya, lumayan."

"Lumayan itu kata dengan makna besar, Baek. Berikan aku detail!" Luhan terdengar bersemangat. Ia dan Baekhyun kini berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka menuju lobi hotel.

"Well, dia tinggi, dan maksudku dengan tinggi adalah sangat tinggi. Tingginya mungkin lebih dari seratus delapan puluh. Warna rambutnya mencolok sekali, itu berwarna merah. Dan INI yang terpenting!" seru Baekhyun dengan sedikit penekanan di kata 'ini' saat pintu lift terbuka. Luhan memasang telinga untuk yang satu ini. Merekapun berakhir dengan berdiri di tengah-tengah lobi. "Pria aneh ini memiliki ekspresi datar. Matanya seperti ini." Baekhyun menirukan dengan akurat tatapan datar mata pria asing di bandara tadi. "Kau percaya dia menyatakan cintanya dengan ekspresi datar seperti itu?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham. "Um..apakah telinganya lebar seperti peri?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku akan menyebutkan seperti Yoda dalam film Star Wars daripada–" Ia menghentikan ucapannya begitu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "Tunggu dulu, dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Karena pria itu berdiri di belakangmu." Luhan menununjuk seseorang di belakang Baekhyun –yang kira-kira baru berdiri lima detik di belakang Baekhyun setelah memasuki pintu utama hotel, membuat pria mungil itu membatu di tempat. Baekhyun sempat menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya secara dramatis. Dan detik itu pula, matanya membulat sempurna.

ITU. BENAR. BENAR. PRIA. ASING. DI. BANDARA.

S-I-A-L-A-N.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi." sapa pria tinggi itu dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kau mengikutiku?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi horor, tangannya menunjuk wajah yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak juga. Aku memang berencana ke New York dan menginap di hotel ini." Pria tinggi itu menunjukkan paspor-nya sebagai bukti. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan, "Atau mungkinkah.."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Entah bagaimana, ia memiliki firasat aneh ketika pria tinggi itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, terutama ketika pipinya samar-samar bersemu (Baekhyun bersumpah itu sungguh tidak cocok dengan ekspresi datarnya). "Apa?"

"Ini takdir?"

Baekhyun melongo karena ucapan pria tinggi nan aneh itu. Ia ingin sekali melayangkan berbagai umpatan atau setidaknya menunjukkan mimik jijik, namun karena ini terlalu mengejutkan, ia bahkan tidak bisa menutup rahangnya yang jatuh. Demi Tuhan, apa yang salah dengan otak pria tinggi itu sampai bisa mengartikan pertemuan mereka sebagai 'takdir'? Baekhyun tak peduli setampan apa pria di hadapannya ini, tapi jika ia mengatakan hal cheesy di saat mereka bahkan tidak tahu nama masing-masing, ini tetap terdengar menggelikan bagi Baekhyun. Pria ini benar-benar sudah sinting rupanya –batin Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan tak percaya dengan hal menggelikan bernama 'takdir'." Baekhyun mencibir seraya melipat tangannya di dada.

Luhan mendengus. "Please, kau bahkan masih percaya pada ramalan zodiak."

Baekhyun dengan cepat menyikut perut Luhan agar pria bermata rusa itu diam, lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya pada pria tinggi itu. "Dengar ya, aku tidak tahu siapa kau, dari mana asalmu, ataupun niat di balik lamaranmu. Tapi kau tidak bisa melamar sembarang orang begitu saja."

"Aku tidak melamar sembarang orang. Aku sudah berpikir sebelum melamarmu. Dan aku tak punya niat terselubung ketika melamarmu."

"Kita baru bertemu LIMA detik di bandara. Di detik ke-berapa kau berpikir, hah?!" Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan pria aneh ini. "Kau mungkin berasal dari Amerika atau semacamnya, tapi di Korea, kami tidak melamar orang yang baru kami lihat beberapa detik. Ada beberapa tahapan sebelum beranjak ke tahap yang lebih serius."

Luhan memasang mimik jijik mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang sok bijak. "Heol. Kau terdengar seperti penjual al-kitab. Lagipula, sejak kapan ada–"

"Lu!" Baekhyun menatap garang sahabatnya, menyuruhnya melalui sorot matanya untuk tutup mulut. "Intinya, aku tak bisa menikah denganmu."

"Baek!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya ketika Luhan menginterupsi lagi. "Kenapa kau kejam sekali padanya? Lihat, dia jadi sedih'kan?"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena ucapan tak masuk akal sahabatnya. Ia berbisik di telinga Luhan, "Bagian mana dari wajahnya yang kau sebut sedih, hah?" ledek Baekhyun dengan intonasi-begitulah-faktanya. Well, tapi ia juga tak salah. Pria tinggi itu tetap berekspresi datar, Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia sedih –seperti yang dikatakan Luhan– atau biasa saja –seperti pemikirannya?

"Tapi tetap saja–"

"Kalau begitu, masalahnya hanya karena kita belum berkenalan saja'kan?" Pria tinggi itu memotong ucapan Luhan, membuat kedua pria yang lebih pendek menatapnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Aku akan memulai dari awal―seperti yang kau inginkan. Namaku Park Chanyeol, dan aku berasal dari Seoul. Kau?"

Baekhyun sempat meminta pendapat Luhan melalui sorot matanya, tapi sepertinya keputusannya itu salah karena pria bermata rusa itu langsung mengangguk cepat. Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah. Well, sepertinya ia juga tak punya pilihan lain mengingat ia masih memiliki sopan santun. Jadi, iapun menyambut tangan Chanyeol untuk menjabatnya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku masih tidak percaya kau berasal dari Seoul."

"Baek, jangan ketus begitu!" Luhan menasihati, tapi sepertinya tak terlalu dipedulikan oleh Baekhyun. Pria bermata rusa itu juga ikut mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Chanyeol. "Aku Xi Luhan. Aku tak peduli kau berasal dari mana, tapi senang berkenalan denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Luhan-ssi." Chanyeol membalas dengan ramah.

"Sudah'kan? Kalau begitu, kami permisi." Baekhyun tak ambil pusing dengan Luhan yang mengeluhkan sikap ketusnya pada Chanyeol, dan terus menarik sahabatnya menuju meja resepsionis. Hell, ia tahu kepada siapa ia harus bersikap ketus atau tidak, dan Chanyeol termasuk ke dalamnya. Ia hanya ingin segera beristirahat di kamarnya, itu saja.

 **###**

Rencananya Baekhyun akan pergi bersama Luhan siang ini untuk mengambil tuxedo mereka di butik langganan Luhan. Tuxedo itu akan dikenakan di acara pernikahan temannya Luhan. Sebagai informasi, Baekhyun diundang ke New York sebagai wedding singer. Well, ia sudah sering bernyanyi di beberapa acara formal seperti pernikahan, tapi ia baru kali ini diundang ke pernikahan seseorang yang diselenggarakan di New York. Terima kasih untuk Luhan yang sudah merekomendasikannya pada temannya itu, Baekhyun bisa berada di salah satu kota yang paling ia sukai. Dan selagi menunggu Luhan selesai bekerja, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Milk Bar―sebuah café dessert. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar enam menit dengan berjalan kaki dari Central Park Hotel –tempat Baekhyun menginap selama di New York– untuk sampai di café tersebut. Menurut Baekhyun, ini sungguh sepadan karena Milk Bar ini adalah salah satu tempat hangout yang terjangkau dari segi jarak, ditambah lagi dengan menu-menu dessert-nya yang menggiurkan. Baekhyun sudah melihat menu-menu yang disajikan café ini melalui website-nya, dan ia sudah menentukan akan memesan apa. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Selamat datang di Milk Bar. Kursi untuk berapa orang?" Seorang pelayan café meyapa Baekhyun ramah dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Satu orang."

Pelayan itu mengangguk paham, lalu menunjukkan tempat yang masih kosong untuk ditempati Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dalam sana karena matanya terlalu sibuk menelusuri interior café. Begitu Baekhyun duduk di kursinya –yang terletak paling pojok dekat kaca café, si pelayan memberikan daftar menu pada Baekhyun.

"Um..aku ingin crunchy cereal shake dan strawberry lemon cake."

"Oh, maaf, persediaan strawberry lemon cake terakhir kami sudah dipesan orang lain." Pelayan itu menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah melihat Baekhyun yang cemberut. "Bagaimana dengan cake lain? Apple pie cake, misalnya?" Ia memberikan pilihan lain.

Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, aku pesan apple pie cake saja."

Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Harap tunggu sebentar."

Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya setelah pelayan itu pergi meninggalkannya. Sejujurnya, ia agak kecewa karena cake yang ia inginkan ternyata sudah habis, padahal ia sudah membayang-bayangkannya semenjak semalam.

TUK.

Baekhyun yang semula asyik dengan ponselnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika seseorang meletakkan sebuah piring di mejanya. Baekhyun sempat berpikir pelayanan Milk Bar begitu cepat mengingat ia baru memesan tidak sampai satu menit yang lalu dan ia sudah mendapatkan pesanannya sekarang, tapi ternyata pemikirannya salah. Itu bukan pelayan Milk Bar, melainkan seorang pria tinggi berekspresi datar.

"Kau?" Baekhyun bernada tak suka melihat kehadiran Chanyeol. "Sedang apa kau–"

"Untukmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Namun ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada hidangan di hadapannya, matanya berbinar sempurna. Itu adalah strawberry lemon cake yang sudah ia bayangkan semalaman.

"Sepertinya aku memesan potongan terakhir, jadi ini untukmu saja. Aku belum sempat memakannya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Baekhyun melongo. Pria tinggi itu bahkan tak mengatakan apapun lagi setelahnya, dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula yang ternyata tak jauh dari tempat duduk Baekhyun.

"Silakan pesanan Anda, Tuan." Pelayan tadi kembali lagi dengan nampan berisikan apple pie cake dan crunchy cereal shake pesanan Baekhyun. Ia meletakkannya di meja Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya tersenyum padanya. "Selamat menikmati."

Begitu pelayan itu beranjak meninggalkannya, Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. Matanya menatap dua cake di mejanya. Oke, sekarang ia bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan cake yang satunya? Ia sudah cukup kenyang dengan menu sarapannya, jadi tidak mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan dua cake sekaligus. Dibawa pulang? Itu terlalu merepotkan mengingat ia akan langsung pergi ke butik setelah ini. Beberapa detik Baekhyun berpikir, dan tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya untuk mendapatkan ide menggelikan seperti ini.

TUK.

Chanyeol mendongak ketika seseorang meletakkan sepiring cake di mejanya. Disana, ia mendapatkan Baekhyun dengan wajah juteknya.

"Aku tidak mungkin memakan dua cake sekaligus. Jadi sebagai ganti kau memberikan cake-mu, kau makan saja cake-ku." ucap Baekhyun setengah malu-setengah gengsi. Secepat ia mengatakannya, secepat itu pula ia kembali ke kursinya. Sementara di sudut lain, Chanyeol yang tak menyangka akan mendapatkan cake dari Baekhyun, hanya bisa melongo di tempatnya (meski ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar). Baekhyun sempat melirik Chanyeol untuk memastikan bahwa pria tinggi itu sedang memakan cake pemberiannya, tapi yang ia dapati justru kebalikannya. Pria tinggi itu malah berakhir dengan menatap apple pie cake tersebut dengan pipi agak bersemu. Baekhyun tidak menyadari bagian-pipi-Chanyeol-agak-bersemu karena ia terlanjur berpikiran negatif.

"Kalau tidak suka, ya tidak perlu dimakan."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Aku hanya tidak tega memakannya."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Ini cake pertama yang kau beri untukku."

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya. "Itu hanya cake, tak berarti apapun. Dimakan saja."

"Tentu saja ini berarti banyak untukku. Cake ini darimu."

Baekhyun sempat berdebar karena ucapan Chanyeol, meski kebingungannya lebih mendominasi. Dari intonasinya, sepertinya pria tinggi itu benar-benar senang telah diberi cake oleh Baekhyun (meski sulit dikatakan begitu karena ekspresi datarnya). Pasalnya, itu hanya sebuah cake, bagaimana mungkin itu berarti banyak untuknya?

"Boleh kuawetkan saja?"

Satu pertanyaan konyol itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun meringis. "Aish, menjijikkan! Cepat habiskan cake itu!"

Dasar aneh –cibir Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

"Kau apa?!" seru Jongin begitu Chanyeol selesai bercerita. Beberapa menit yang lalu, sahabatnya itu mampir ke apartemennya, lalu tiba-tiba saja menceritakan hal gila padanya.

"Aku melamarnya."

Jongin jaw-drop. Pria berkulit tan itu sontak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedang membuat kopi, beralih dengan menatap tak percaya sahabatnya. Well, ia terkejut, bukan tuli. Ia dengar semua perkataan Chanyeol dari awal sampai akhir, hanya masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ya pantas saja ia menolakmu mentah-mentah. Sekalipun kau orang tertampan di muka bumi, pria itu tetap akan menolakmu. Hell, memangnya zaman sekarang siapa yang mau menikah dengan orang asing?"

"Kau tahu aku sudah lama mengenalnya." Chanyeol menjawab santai. Tangannya masih sibuk memainkan telinga Fluffy –kelinci peliharaan Jongin.

"Kau hanya bertemu dengannya sekali di sebuah pernikahan, Yeol!" Jongin meralat setelah mengerang frustasi karena tingkah kelewat polos sahabatnya ini. "Kawan, kau tak bisa melamar seseorang yang bahkan tak kau tahu namanya, apalagi di tempat umum seperti bandara. Aku berani jamin dia malu setengah mati karena lamaran gilamu itu."

"Well, aku hanya sedang mencoba peruntunganku. Ramalan zodiakku mengatakan bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama kunantikan dalam waktu dekat ini, bukankah itu artinya kemarin? Itu sebabnya aku mencoba melamarnya kemarin."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol datar. "Kau berumur dua puluh enam dan kau masih percaya ramalan zodiak?"

"Memangnya apa yang salah?" tanya Chanyeol polos. Mendengarnya, Jongin hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Lalu, kau sudah berkenalan dengannya? Siapa namanya?" Jongin berusaha mengesampingkan kebolotan sahabatnya dengan pertanyaan baru.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun." Tatapan mata Chanyeol melembut, senyuman tipis terpatri di sudut bibirnya. "Dan dia memberiku cake miliknya."

"Memberimu apa?"

Chanyeol merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponselnya, lalu menunjukkan wallpaper baru ponselnya pada Jongin. "Apple pie cake. Dia memberikannya padaku tadi."

Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah. Ia menatap wallpaper itu dan Chanyeol bergantian, lalu bertanya, "Kau yakin tak melewatkan beberapa cerita? Karena aku tak begitu yakin ia memberimu cake dengan cuma-cuma."

"Well, sebenarnya aku memberikan cake milikku padanya karena aku memesan potongan terakhir cake yang ia inginkan. Tapi kemudian, ia memberikan cake-nya padaku karena ia bilang tak bisa makan dua cake sekaligus. Aku berniat untuk mengawetkannya, tapi ia bilang aku harus segera memakannya."

"Jadi sebagai ganti 'mengawetkannya', kau memotretnya?" Jongin menebak.

"Begitulah."

Begitu sederhana. Ya, begitulah pemikiran Jongin terhadap teman SMA-nya ini. Chanyeol tak pernah jatuh cinta sebelum ia bertemu Baekhyun –si wedding singer– di pesta pernikahan Jongdae tiga bulan yang lalu. Jongin bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol sukai dari pria mungil dengan mata berhiaskan eye-liner itu selain suaranya yang merdu. Pria jangkung itu bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya, dan ia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang akan ia nikahi kelak. Jongin tak menganggap itu hal serius karena yang ia tahu, Chanyeol tak bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun. Kejadian di bandara kemarin itu mungkin pertemuan kedua mereka―itupun masih dalam keadaan belum tahu nama satu sama lain, jadi tidak aneh jika Baekhyun langsung menolak lamaran Chanyeol. Kalaupun Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menikahi Baekhyun, Jongin mengharapkan cara yang lebih normal daripada melamarnya di bandara. Demi Tuhan, itu terlalu ekstrim―bahkan untuk seorang dengan banyak pengalaman cinta seperti Jongin. Entah ia harus menyebut tindakan Chanyeol ini sebagai tindakan nekat atau sembrono, meski sejujurnya ia cukup terkesan pada Chanyeol.

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana? Bukankah Baekhyun sudah menolak lamaranmu?"

"Kami memulainya lagi dari awal." ucap Chanyeol seraya membantu Fluffy naik ke pundaknya. "Baekhyun bilang dia ingin semuanya bertahap, jadi kumulai saja dengan berkenalan dengannya."

Jongin manggut-manggut setuju. Matanya seketika tertarik pada kelincinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk manis di atas kepala Chanyeol. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Fluffy suka sekali duduk di atas kepalamu, Yeol."

"Hm? Mungkin karena nyaman?" Chanyeol menebak asal. Ia menarik tubuh Fluffy dari atas kepalanya, lalu kembali meletakkannya di pangkuannya, tangannya mengelus kepala Fluffy dengan lembut. "Ngomong-ngomong, persiapan pernikahanmu sudah selesai'kan?"

"Ya, tuxedo-ku akan diantarkan nanti malam, jadi–" Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia teringat sesuatu. "Hey, tunggu dulu. Kau bilang pria yang kau sukai itu bernama Byun Baekhyun'kan? Dia seorang wedding singer'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa?"

Jongin terperangah. Ia sontak teringat pada ucapan Luhan –teman Kyungsoo– beberapa minggu yang lalu.

" _Wedding singer? Aku punya seorang teman yang juga seorang wedding singer. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar merekomendasikannya untuk pernikahan kalian, suaranya benar-benar bagus!"_

"Chanyeol-ah!" seru Jongin tiba-tiba, sedikit mengejutkan Chanyeol. "Kau akan datang ke pernikahanku besok'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir apa tujuan awalku datang ke New York?"

Well, ini sangat bagus –pikir Jongin. Tanpa diketahui Chanyeol, Jongin tengah merencanakan sesuatu dalam benaknya. Pria berkulit tan itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol bingung ketika ia menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian di sudut bibirnya.

"Pastikan kau datang, oke? Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

Chanyeol berkedip dua kali. "Kejutan?"

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kesal Luhan yang tersenyum menyebalkan semenjak pria bermata rusa itu menjemputnya di Milk Bar setengah jam yang lalu. Baekhyun tak bodoh untuk mengartikannya sebagai godaan karena ia tahu Luhan mengeluarkan senyuman menyebalkannya itu setelah melihat Chanyeol berada di dalam café yang sama dengannya. Well, itu bukan berarti ia ada sesuatu dengan pria tinggi itu, mereka hanya tak sengaja bertemu disana. Itu tidak direncanakan.

"Apa sih?" Baekhyun yang jengahpun akhirnya bertanya.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak ada." Luhan berkelit. Baekhyun mendengus. Hell, dipikirnya Baekhyun itu sudah mengenalnya berapa tahun? Tentu saja lirikan dan senyuman pria bermata rusa itu ada maknanya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu semenjak menjemputku di Milk Bar. Jadi sebelum aku kehilangan minat, sebaiknya kau katakan saja yang ingin kau katakan."

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. "Well, aku hanya tidak menyangka akan bertemu Chanyeol juga disana."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia tak terkejut sama sekali Luhan berkata seperti itu. Ia bahkan sudah memprediksinya. Heh.

"Kami tak sengaja bertemu, Lu. Dan jika kau tidak menyadarinya, kami duduk di meja yang berbeda."

"Tapi tak sengaja bertemu di suatu tempat untuk ketiga kalinya?" Luhan agak memekik saking bersemangatnya. "Again―seberapa besar kemungkinannya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. "Again―tetap nihil."

"Oh, ayolah, Baek! Chanyeol itu sepertinya pria yang baik, dia juga tampan. Kenapa tidak mencoba saja? Tidak ada salahnya, bukan?"

"Lu, kurasa kau melewatkan dua poin penting dalam pembicaraan ini. Pertama, aku baru saja mengenalnya. Kedua," Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan, lalu berteriak disana, "DIA MENGAJAKKU MENIKAH, BODOH!"

Luhan mengumpat dalam bahasa Cina –yang tidak terlalu dipedulikan Baekhyun– seraya mengorek telinganya yang berdengung. Sialan. Ia hampir saja banting setir ke kanan karena terkejut dengan suara cempreng itu. Pria bermata rusa itu mendelik ke arah si pelaku yang hampir membuat mereka kecelakaan. "Gosh, Bacon! Kendalikan suara cemprengmu itu, bodoh!"

Baekhyun tertawa puas, terlihat enggan untuk peduli pada kesengsaraan sahabatnya sendiri. Paling tidak, untuk saat ini saja.

"Dan lagi, bukankah kau percaya pada hal-hal berbau takdir dan semacamnya? Kupikir Chanyeol ada benarnya bahwa pertemuan kalian itu memang takdir."

Baekhyun bungkam. Well, itu memang benar bahwa ia percaya pada takdir, tapi bukan berarti pertemuan mereka juga merupakan takdir'kan? Maksudnya, ada banyak hal tak terduga yang terjadi di dunia ini, seperti merubah sikapnya yang pemalas semenjak ia lulus tes masuk SNU. Tapi yang Baekhyun tidak pahami adalah kenapa dari sekian banyak pria di muka bumi, harus Chanyeol yang melamarnya? Apa yang disukai pria tinggi itu darinya? Baekhyun tak mau salah pilih karena ia tak mau pernikahannya gagal seperti kedua orangtuanya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Baekhyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya setelah Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di depan butik, kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, lalu berjalan menyusul Baekhyun.

 **###**

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan ketika Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun sampai di tempat resepsi pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang diadakan di Wainwright House, New York. Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar lucu ketika pandangannya dimanjakan oleh dekorasi pesta pernikahan tersebut. Tempat itu ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang di setiap sudutnya. Buket bunga daisy putih, craspedia kuning, dan baby's breath putih dalam toples kaca yang digantung di penyangga, pun mewarnai tempat resepsi dengan cantiknya. Meja jamuan bahkan dihiasi oleh bunga serupa, membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik dengan sentuhan klasik lilin-lilin di antaranya. Untuk menambah nilai keeleganan pesta, tirai putih di tiang altar dihiasi bunga mawar kuning, ranunculus putih, dan veronica putih. Panggung mini yang disediakan untuk wedding singer juga dihiasi bunga-bunga yang sama dengan altar. Bagian terbaik dari tempat resepsi itu adalah danau di depan mansion bersejarah yang akan menjadi latar altar pernikahan.

Jika biasanya dalam sebuah pernikahan, kursi-kursi tamu ditata menghadap altar, pernikahan JongSoo membuatnya menjadi lingkaran. Baekhyun bahkan bisa membayangkan kehangatan yang tercipta dari suasana itu, padahal pernikahan belum dilaksanakan. Selain posisi kursi tamu yang melingkari altar, yang unik dari pernikahan ini adalah foto-foto kebersamaan JongSoo yang ditempel melingkari papan putih (semacam buku tamu). Papan itu sengaja diletakkan di gerbang utama sehingga para tamu bisa menuliskan beberapa pesan kebahagiaan untuk pasangan JongSoo sebelum memasuki tempat resepsi. Pesta kebun yang dominan dengan warna-warna ceria seperti kuning, hijau, dan putih itu memang terlihat sederhana, namun juga terkesan elegan di saat bersamaan. Luhan mengatakan bahwa tema pernikahan itu adalah "summer". Baekhyun pikir itu cocok sekali dengan tanggal pernikahannya yang diadakan di musim panas.

"Woah~ aku jadi ingin memiliki pesta pernikahan seperti ini juga." Baekhyun masih terkagum-kagum dengan dekorasi pesta pernikahan JongSoo.

"Makanya, iyakan saja lamaran Park Chanyeol."

Secepat Luhan berceletuk, secepat itu pula Baekhyun mencubit lengan sahabatnya. "Berhenti mengada-ada, Lu."

Luhan berdecak kesal seraya mengusap lengannya yang kesakitan. "Aku hanya berpendapat, Baek."

"Lu, aku akan menemui Jongin dulu." ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku juga akan menemui Kyungsoo di ruangannya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun setelah mencium pipi pria bermata rusa itu. Sekedar informasi, mereka bertiga memang sengaja datang lebih awal untuk menengok kedua mempelai sebelum acara dimulai. Dan lagi, Baekhyun juga belum bertemu dengan kedua mempelai. Sebagai wedding singer yang Luhan rekomendasikan, setidaknya Baekhyun harus menyapa salah satu dari mempelai pria dulu.

"Ayo, kita ke ruang ganti Kyungsoo. Akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah Luhan menuju mansion megah di hadapannya. Begitu mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih di ujung lorong, Luhan mengetuk pintu tersebut. Tak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari lima detik sampai akhirnya suara seseorang di dalam sana menyuruh mereka untuk masuk.

CKLEK.

"Hey, itu dia si blushing groom!" Luhan menghambur ke dalam pelukan pria bermata belok dalam balutan tuxedo putih.

"Astaga, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Kyungsoo –si pria bermata belok– mengeluh begitu pelukan mereka terlepas. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, pertanda ia sedang merajuk pada yang lebih tua.

"Haha, maaf, maaf. Tadi itu macet, kau tahulah New York." Luhan menarik kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Aigoo~ kau sedang gugup ya? Sini, biar kubuat rileks."

"Hyung!"

Luhan tertawa melihat kesengsaraan pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Ia sempat melupakan kehadiran Baekhyun disana sebelum akhirnya sebuah deheman menyadarkannya. "Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Kyungsoo-ya, ini Byun Baekhyun―wedding singer yang kubicarakan."

Kyungsoo agak terkejut mendengar nama Baekhyun, namun ketika pria bermata sipit itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, Kyungsoo segera menyambutnya disertai sebuah senyuman simpul. Mata beloknya sempat menilik cepat penampilan Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas. "Jadi, kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo-ssi." Baekhyun tersenyum ramah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Kudengar dari Luhan Hyung kau sudah sering bernyanyi di acara pernikahan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ini semacam hobi yang dibayar, aku tidak benar-benar bekerja sebagai wedding singer."

"Begitukah? Woah, aku jadi tak sabar ingin mendengar suaramu." Kyungsoo menoleh pada Luhan. "Um..Hyung, bisa aku bicara berdua denganmu?"

"Tentu." Luhan menoleh sebentar pada Baekhyun. "Baek, kau cek dulu saja panggungnya. Ada beberapa staf WO jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku akan segera menyusulmu."

"Oke." Baekhyun tersenyum pada kedua pria itu, lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Begitu memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar sudah berjalan menjauhi ruangannya, Kyungsoo segera menarik tangan Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Kyung?"

"Oh, astaga, jadi itu yang namanya Byun Baekhyun? Pantas saja Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya, dia benar-benar cantik!"

Alis Luhan bertautan. "Chanyeol? Maksudmu Park Chanyeol? Kau mengenalnya?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Luhan, Kyungsoo malah menatapnya dengan mimik serius. "Hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri panggung mini yang sudah lengkap dengan sederet alat musik seperti drum, keyboard, gitar, bass, dan biola. Pria mungil itu sempat menyapa beberapa pemain band yang sedang bersiap-siap dengan alat musik masing-masing, kemudian ikut berdiskusi bersama mereka mengenai lagu yang akan mereka mainkan nantinya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah berdiskusi dengan mereka melalui sosial media, tapi tetap saja ia harus memastikannya sekali lagi agar permainan mereka seirama. Namun baru saja mereka berdiskusi sekitar sepuluh menit, sebuah suara bass yang Baekhyun kenal memanggil namanya. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik setelah Baekhyun menoleh, matanyapun membulat terkejut mendapati Chanyeol berdiri disana.

"Kau–" Baekhyun menatap penampilan Chanyeol yang juga mengenakan tuxedo―seperti dirinya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku diundang kesini, sahabatku –Jongin– menikah. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku..wedding singer disini."

"Wedding singer?" Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh ketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada ucapan aneh Jongin kemarin.

" _Pastikan kau datang, oke? Aku punya kejutan untukmu."_

Jadi, ini yang disebut 'kejutan' itu? Pantas saja –batin Chanyeol. Well, jangan salah. Meski dilihat dari raut mukanya, ia terlihat biasa saja (karena ekspresinya yang datar), sebenarnya pria tinggi itu tengah menari di awang-awang. Hell, tentu saja ia senang mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. Selama itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti menyukainya. Tolong ingatkan pria tinggi itu untuk mentraktir Jongin ayam sepuasnya nanti.

"Y–yak, kenapa kau memelototiku? Apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?"

Chanyeol segera tersentak ketika Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Ternyata tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ia malah menatap wajah Baekhyun terlalu lama sampai membuat si mungil tidak nyaman.

"Tidak, kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan tuxedo itu."

Well, itu adalah pujian yang refleks dan sangat jujur. Chanyeol sungguh tak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya bermaksud mengutarakan apa yang ia lihat secara langsung. Namun sialnya, pujian itu justru membuat si mungil tersipu―terkesan salah tingkah malah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'cantik', bodoh? A–aku juga seorang pria, kau tahu?" protesnya dengan pipi merona. Matanya entah kenapa tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol, jadi ia putuskan untuk menatap ujung sepatunya. Ugh, ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol memeluk makhluk mungil itu saking gemasnya.

"Maaf, maksudku kau terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuxedo itu." Chanyeol mengoreksi ucapannya. Pipinya juga ikut bersemu (meski ekspresinya masih datar) karena malu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tidak hanya pria tinggi itu saja sebenarnya, Baekhyun justru bertambah malu karena pujian Chanyeol. Rona kemerahan itu bahkan sudah mencapai telinganya. Beberapa pemain band yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan kedua pria berdarah Korea itu jadi geli sendiri.

"Manisnya, apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Sean (pemain bass dalam band).

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun merespon cepat. "Kami tidak berpacaran atau semacamnya!"

"Begitukah? Tapi kalian cocok sekali lho~" Abigail (pemain keyboard dalam band) ikut menggoda, dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun semakin malu.

"Katakan saja belum." Chanyeol akhirnya ikut mengeluarkan suara. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. "Kami sedang mengenal satu sama lain dulu. Tapi aku sungguh berharap suatu saat nanti, ia akan mengiyakan lamaranku."

Baekhyun berdebar―sungguh. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum manis padanya sampai membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih keras. Belum lagi dengan ucapannya barusan. Oh astaga, sejak kapan si wajah tanpa ekspresi itu terlihat memukau di matanya? Tak bisa Baekhyun bayangkan seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan, kalian benar-benar menggemaskan! Kalian harus cepat menikah, oke?! Dan pastikan kalian menikah di New York, jadi aku dan teman-teman band yang lainnya bisa datang!" Abigail memekik seperti ibu-ibu. Para pemain band lainnya malah setuju dengan godaan Abigail, dua di antaranya bahkan bersiul menggoda ChanBaek, menambah rasa malu dua pria berdarah Korea itu saja.

Chanyeol berdehem, berusaha mengabaikan mereka. "Aku akan menontonmu bernyanyi."

"T–tentu saja kau akan menontonku! Kau itu tamu, bodoh!" Baekhyun pergi setelah terbata. Astaga, dia harus membasuh wajahnya yang terasa panas. Ia benar-benar malu.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak bertemu dengan manik Chanyeol yang duduk tak jauh dari panggung band. Well, pria tinggi itu sebenarnya tak melakukan apa-apa selain duduk, sesekali menyeruput champagne-nya, dan bertepuk tangan setelah Baekhyun bernyanyi. Namun itu tetap membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman karena pandangan Chanyeol tak pergi kemanapun selain ke arahnya. Itu sudah berlangsung semenjak pengikatan janji Jongin dan Kyungsoo di altar selesai. Pria tinggi itu bahkan tak menggubris ajakan dansa dari beberapa orang disana, malah betah duduk di tempatnya. Ugh, rasanya seolah diperhatikan oleh dosen killer―atau semacamnya. Sialnya, itu bukan bagian tercanggungnya.

Tadi ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengucapkan janji suci mereka, tak tahu kenapa Baekhyun malah membayangkan dirinya yang berdiri di altar sana―mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan cincin tersemat di jari manisnya. Awalnya, ia tak memikirkan siapa yang berdiri bersamanya di altar, namun ketika mata Baekhyun tak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan mata Chanyeol –yang berdiri di dekat altar karena ia adalah pendamping mempelai dari pihak Jongin– pipinya sontak merona. Bayangan jika seandainya pria yang menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya adalah Chanyeol, tanpa permisi menyeruak ke dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia membayangkan hal itu. Namun yang pasti, degup jantungnya menggila setiap detiknya. Seandainya saja waktu itu Abigail tidak menepuk bahunya, Baekhyun mungkin akan terus bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Alhasil, Baekhyun terus menerus menghindari tatapan Chanyeol sampai sekarang.

"Then, we'll be together. Somewhere out there, out where dreams come true.." Baekhyun mengakhiri lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Tepukan gemuruh didapatkannya dari para tamu. Sebagai bentuk apresiasi, si mungil itupun membungkukkan badannya sedikit seraya tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, sesi selanjutnya adalah melemparkan buket bunga. Para tamu yang ingin mendapatkan buket pengantin pria, harap berkumpul di belakang Kyungsoo."

Suasana senantiasa riuh ketika Luhan –selaku MC– mengucapkan hal itu. Well, ini adalah sesi yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para tamu―terutama mereka yang belum menikah. Mereka berbondong-bondong mencari posisi yang sekiranya strategis untuk mendapatkan buket tersebut, para wanita yang paling bersemangat untuk hal ini. Baekhyun seketika iri melihat mereka. Pria mungil itu juga sebenarnya ingin mendapatkan buket tersebut, tapi ia tidak bisa karena ia disana untuk bekerja. Jadi, tak ada pilihan lain selain melihat sesi itu dari atas panggung band. Pria mungil itu sudah sedikit ini untuk memanfaatkan waktu ini dengan meminum champagne-nya, tapi itu tak terlaksana karena ia terlalu dikejutkan dengan pria tinggi yang didorong Sehun ke kumpulan para tamu. Itu Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu nampak enggan untuk berebut buket bersama para tamu yang lain, tapi Sehun sepertinya tak ambil pusing dan terus mendorong Chanyeol ke depan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Oke, semuanya sudah siap ya?!" seru Luhan. Ia menghitung mundur agar para tamu bersiap dengan lemparan Kyungsoo –yang berdiri membelakangi mereka. Sesekali pria bermata rusa itu bermain-main dengan menahan hitungannya, membuat para tamu gemas padanya. "..SATU!"

Kyungsoo melemparkan buketnya ke belakang. Buket dari paduan bunga mawar putih, mawar kuning, dan baby's breath putih itupun melambung di udara, melewati beberapa pasang tangan yang berusaha menggapainya. Beberapa tamu bahkan rela berjinjit untuk meraih buket tersebut, namun sepertinya hari itu bukanlah hari keberuntungan mereka. Buket itu justru dengan mudahnya jatuh ke tangan Chanyeol yang berdiri paling belakang bersama Sehun. Semua pasang mata refleks menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, sementara pria tinggi itu malah melongo (masih dengan ekspresi datar) menatap buket dari Kyungsoo.

"Woah~ ternyata Tuan Park yang berhasil mendapatkan buketnya! Congratulations~" seru Luhan, bertepuk tangan paling heboh di antara semua tamu. Sehun yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol juga ikut bertepuk tangan. Tanpa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sadari, keempat pria itu (Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin) tersenyum penuh makna satu sama lain. Well, sepertinya ada alasan di balik keberuntungan Chanyeol hari ini.

"Hey, apa kau tidak akan memberikan buket itu padanya?" bisik Sehun pada Chanyeol ketika Luhan melanjutkan acara ke sesi berikutnya, perhatian para tamupun beralih pada Luhan. Pria tinggi bertelinga lebar itu menoleh ke arah panggung band, jantungnya berpacu keras tatkala matanya bertemu mata puppy ber-eye-liner itu. Sehun bahkan tak harus mengeluarkan usaha lebih untuk membujuk Chanyeol agar ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun karena pria yang lebih tinggi itu telah melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat si mata puppy berada.

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan napas tertahan, terutama saat si tinggi itu tersenyum manis padanya seraya memberikan buket tersebut padanya. "Ini untukmu, Byun Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, berusaha menahan perasaannya yang bergejolak tak keruan. Ini aneh―sungguh aneh. Ia merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis, namun yang pasti bukan karena demam. Perutnya terasa geli, namun bukan karena seseorang menggelitikinya. Dan tanpa bisa dihentikan, jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang, namun bukan karena ia sedang berlari atau apapun. Itu semua terjadi karena kehadiran pria bermarga Park di hadapannya. Perasaannya jadi tak menentu sampai membuatnya bingung sendiri. Ia ingin menolak perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan itu, ingin menepis kuat bahwa pria tinggi nan aneh itu telah membuatnya berdebar tak keruan, tapi itu justru menyiksanya jika ia berusaha melakukannya. Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa perasaan mendebarkan ini bisa ia rasakan pada pria tinggi aneh di hadapannya. Segala tindakan maupun ucapannya, selalu―dan selalu saja mampu mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"Ah, dasar.." Baekhyun mengambil buket itu, kemudian tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. "Kau selalu saja melakukan hal tak terduga.."

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang hanya ditujukan kepadanya itu. Senyuman yang manis―sangat manis. Senyuman itu bahkan sempat membuat Chanyeol menahan napas, menggantikan debaran halus jantungnya menjadi berpacu berkali-kali lipat. Chanyeol ingin sekali menampar dirinya untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan bagian dari halusinasinya, namun otaknya memerintahkan hal lain padanya. Sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek.." Chanyeol berkata agak lirih. "Mungkin kau tak akan mempercayainya sekalipun aku mengatakannya berkali-kali. Tapi sepanjang apapun waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuatmu percaya terhadap perasaanku, aku tidak akan berhenti mengatakannya.."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya. Ia ingin sekali tak mempercayai kalimat picisan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol padanya―sungguh, tapi ia tak bisa menampik bahwa ia tak menangkap keraguan ataupun kebohongan dalam manik jernih Chanyeol. Entah Baekhyun harus menyebut pria itu polos atau apa, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar tulus mengatakannya.

Hening sesaat.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggigit bibirnya ke dalam sehingga itu menjadi satu garis tipis. Sudah tak terdeskripsikan lagi perasaannya saat ini. Itu terasa sesak dan ringan di saat bersamaan.

"Sekalipun itu memakan waktu bertahun-tahun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. "Ya."

Baekhyun tak ingin dirinya salah mengambil keputusan dalam hal memilih pasangan hidup―seperti orangtuanya, itu sebabnya ia menjadi begitu pemilih. Namun pria aneh yang melamarnya secara tiba-tiba di bandara itu seolah meluluhlantakkan pemikirannya. Keraguan dalam hatinya maupun bayangan ketakutan yang mengikutinya selama bertahun-tahun itu perlahan memudar, tergantikan menjadi sebuah kepercayaan. Baekhyun bahkan tak percaya bahwa ia telah membangun sebuah kepercayaan terhadap kata-kata pria aneh yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya membuatnya ingin mempercayai Chanyeol. Meski nantinya akan ada banyak perbedaan di antara mereka yang akan membuat mereka berdebat, Baekhyun ingin berusaha memahaminya.

Baekhyun ingin belajar mencintai pria tinggi itu.

"Bodoh." Baekhyun melirik ke arah lain dengan pipi merona parah. "Awas ya kalau kau sampai berhenti."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya (karena terkejut) untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini. Selang beberapa detik, si tinggi itu hanya melongo menatap Baekhyun, membuat si mungil salah tingkah. Namun tak lama kemudian, giliran Baekhyun yang dikejutkan kembali oleh tindakan Chanyeol. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pria tinggi itu meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun―menyentuh jemari lentiknya dengan jemari besarnya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke punggung tangan si mungil untuk kemudian ia kecup.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan berhenti." Chanyeol tersenyum manis setelahnya, membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin kepanasan.

"EKHEM!" Seseorang sengaja berdehem dengan sangat keras untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Itu Sean, tengah menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun tarik tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi kita harus mainkan lagu berikutnya, Baek." Isaac (pemain drum dalam band) berkata penuh penyesalan. Sementara para pemain band lainnya terkekeh pelan melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang salah tingkah. Well, mereka memang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun (karena mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Korea), tapi jika itu membuat pipi si mungil bersemu, sudah bisa dipastikan Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat cinta padanya.

"O–oke." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sesaat, kemudian kembali ke posisinya untuk menyayikan lagu berikutnya. Chanyeol yang mengertipun kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, bermaksud menonton Baekhyun menyanyi dari sana. Namun ketika Chanyeol memutar badannya menuju kursi tamu, sebuah senyuman tipis penuh makna tersungging di bibir merah muda Baekhyun. Tak seorangpun yang menyadarinya, hanya Tuhan dan alam yang menyaksikannya. Dan menit-menit berikutnya, Baekhyun tak mengalihkan matanya dari Chanyeol lagi.

 **###**

 _ **Tiga bulan kemudian..**_

"Baekhyun-ah, aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku."

Baekhyun sudah sedekat ini untuk mengeluarkan protes pada Chanyeol yang terlambat menjemputnya di bandara Incheon setelah kepulangannya dari Chicago sehingga ia harus menunggu selama lima belas menit di antara kerumunan orang-orang tak dikenalnya, namun itulah kalimat pertama yang ucapkan si Yeolda? Tak aneh jika Baekhyun kini menunduk dengan wajah merona karena malu. Hell, tidak mungkin ia tidak malu jika orang-orang di sekitarnya memerhatikan dirinya dan Chanyeol yang bersimpuh di hadapannya seraya menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak dalam kotak beludru ke arahnya. Baekhyun menggeram diam-diam. Pikirnya, bagaimana mungkin pria tinggi itu membuat kehebohan yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan tiga bulan silam? Ah, tidak. Mungkin kali ini lebih parah karena ia membawa serta sebuah cincin. Well, Baekhyun bukannya tidak terharu atau apapun, ia hanya tidak habis pikir saja dengan cara yang digunakan Chanyeol. Lihat saja, mereka jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di bandara Incheon―lagi. Mereka bahkan berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum penuh makna, membuat Baekhyun semakin malu saja.

"Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol, tak bisakah kau melamarku dengan cara biasa saja?"

Chanyeol mengerjap sekali. "Menurutku ini cara biasa."

Baekhyun menatap datar Chanyeol. 'Menurutku ini cara biasa' katanya? Bagaimana yang luar biasanya? Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas kasar sebagai ganti tidak memukul kepala idiot Chanyeol. Beruntung Baekhyun sudah mengenal Chanyeol cukup lama sehingga ia tidak akan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' lagi pada pria tinggi itu seperti dulu. Namun tetap saja ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol kembali melamarnya di bandara seperti ini. Nekat sekali.

"Terimalah cintaku, Baek.."

Berdebar, kalian bertanya? Hell, Baekhyun tentu saja berdebar mendengarnya, namun sebisa mungkin ia bersikap tenang. Jadi, setelah berdehem untuk menetralkan debar jantungnya, pria mungil itupun berjongkok di hadapan Chanyeol untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Tak membutuhkan waktu satu detik bagi Baekhyun untuk menangkap keseriusan dalam sorot mata Chanyeol karena ia tahu Chanyeol selalu berkata jujur padanya. Sikap itulah yang paling Baekhyun sukai dari Chanyeol.

"Bodoh, haruskah kukatakan secara gamblang agar kau mengerti?" Baekhyun berkata agak lirih dengan pipi merona. "Aku bahkan sudah menerimamu sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."

Chanyeol melongo setelahnya. Astaga, ia terlihat seperti orang idiot dengan mulut menganga dan tatapan blank seperti itu. Ini jadi semakin memalukan saja –pikir Baekhyun.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Baek, apa kau baru saja menerima lamaranku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan polosnya, dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Ugh, tak bisakah pria tinggi itu bodoh di tempat lain?

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju pintu keluar bandara. "Aish, sudahlah! Yang penting, ayo kita pulang dulu!"

Itu adalah lamaran aneh kedua yang Baekhyun dapat dari pria tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol. Tak mungkin pria mungil itu bisa melupakannya.

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
